The Amazing World Of Quentin
by nicol.n.shepperson
Summary: When A Kid Named Quentin Ends Up In Elmore It's Just The Begining
1. The Beginning

I Was Walking Home

I Need To Get Home I Said

I Then Saw A Hole

Whats That I Said

But I Tripped And Fell

I Hit The Ground And Saw Something

It Looked Like A Blue Cat Standing On Two Legs

Are You Okay? The Blue Cat Said

Um... Yea. I Said

Whats Your Name? The Blue Cat Said

Quentin I Said Whats Yours?

My Names Gumball He Said

Where Am I? I Said

Elmore Gumball Said

O...K. I Said

You Want To Take A Look Around? He Said

Yea I Said.

Later I Arrived At Gumball's House

Beyond This Door Is My Family He Said

I Opened The Door To See Gumball's Mom

Hey Sweetie Who's Your Friend? She Said

Oh His Name Is Gumball Gumball Said

Hi I Said

Oh Come On In She Said

You Like The First Chapter? There's Plenty More Where That Came From Chapter Two Comes Soon


	2. The School

I Was Walking Home

I Need To Get Home I Said

I Then Saw A Hole

Whats That I Said

But I Tripped And Fell

I Hit The Ground And Saw Something

It Looked Like A Blue Cat Standing On Two Legs

Are You Okay? The Blue Cat Said

Um... Yea. I Said

Whats Your Name? The Blue Cat Said

Quentin I Said Whats Yours?

My Names Gumball He Said

Where Am I? I Said

Elmore Gumball Said

O...K. I Said

You Want To Take A Look Around? He Said

Yea I Said.

Later I Arrived At Gumball's House

Beyond This Door Is My Family He Said

I Opened The Door To See Gumball's Mom

Hey Sweetie Who's Your Friend? She Said

Oh His Name Is Gumball Gumball Said

Hi I Said

Oh Come On In She Said

You Like The First Chapter? There's Plenty More Where That Came From Chapter Two Comes Soon


	3. The Party

I Was Walking Home

I Need To Get Home I Said

I Then Saw A Hole

Whats That I Said

But I Tripped And Fell

I Hit The Ground And Saw Something

It Looked Like A Blue Cat Standing On Two Legs

Are You Okay? The Blue Cat Said

Um... Yea. I Said

Whats Your Name? The Blue Cat Said

Quentin I Said Whats Yours?

My Names Gumball He Said

Where Am I? I Said

Elmore Gumball Said

O...K. I Said

You Want To Take A Look Around? He Said

Yea I Said.

Later I Arrived At Gumball's House

Beyond This Door Is My Family He Said

I Opened The Door To See Gumball's Mom

Hey Sweetie Who's Your Friend? She Said

Oh His Name Is Gumball Gumball Said

Hi I Said

Oh Come On In She Said

You Like The First Chapter? There's Plenty More Where That Came From Chapter Two Comes Soon


	4. The Fight

I Was Walking Home

I Need To Get Home I Said

I Then Saw A Hole

Whats That I Said

But I Tripped And Fell

I Hit The Ground And Saw Something

It Looked Like A Blue Cat Standing On Two Legs

Are You Okay? The Blue Cat Said

Um... Yea. I Said

Whats Your Name? The Blue Cat Said

Quentin I Said Whats Yours?

My Names Gumball He Said

Where Am I? I Said

Elmore Gumball Said

O...K. I Said

You Want To Take A Look Around? He Said

Yea I Said.

Later I Arrived At Gumball's House

Beyond This Door Is My Family He Said

I Opened The Door To See Gumball's Mom

Hey Sweetie Who's Your Friend? She Said

Oh His Name Is Gumball Gumball Said

Hi I Said

Oh Come On In She Said

You Like The First Chapter? There's Plenty More Where That Came From Chapter Two Comes Soon


	5. The Battle

I Was Walking Home

I Need To Get Home I Said

I Then Saw A Hole

Whats That I Said

But I Tripped And Fell

I Hit The Ground And Saw Something

It Looked Like A Blue Cat Standing On Two Legs

Are You Okay? The Blue Cat Said

Um... Yea. I Said

Whats Your Name? The Blue Cat Said

Quentin I Said Whats Yours?

My Names Gumball He Said

Where Am I? I Said

Elmore Gumball Said

O...K. I Said

You Want To Take A Look Around? He Said

Yea I Said.

Later I Arrived At Gumball's House

Beyond This Door Is My Family He Said

I Opened The Door To See Gumball's Mom

Hey Sweetie Who's Your Friend? She Said

Oh His Name Is Gumball Gumball Said

Hi I Said

Oh Come On In She Said

You Like The First Chapter? There's Plenty More Where That Came From Chapter Two Comes Soon


	6. The End?

I Was Walking Home

I Need To Get Home I Said

I Then Saw A Hole

Whats That I Said

But I Tripped And Fell

I Hit The Ground And Saw Something

It Looked Like A Blue Cat Standing On Two Legs

Are You Okay? The Blue Cat Said

Um... Yea. I Said

Whats Your Name? The Blue Cat Said

Quentin I Said Whats Yours?

My Names Gumball He Said

Where Am I? I Said

Elmore Gumball Said

O...K. I Said

You Want To Take A Look Around? He Said

Yea I Said.

Later I Arrived At Gumball's House

Beyond This Door Is My Family He Said

I Opened The Door To See Gumball's Mom

Hey Sweetie Who's Your Friend? She Said

Oh His Name Is Gumball Gumball Said

Hi I Said

Oh Come On In She Said

You Like The First Chapter? There's Plenty More Where That Came From Chapter Two Coming Soon...


End file.
